


Decisions

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin goes to talk to the elders while Leon tells Arthur the news.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

Having his own horse made things a lot easier. Now, he didn't have to borrow Leon's horse when he wanted to go for a ride with Arthur and it was a lot of fun to get used to the horse and to let her get used to him. Quickly Sima followed him everywhere and they became a unit. 

For the first time, he was out on his own with her alone. It felt a bit odd that he didn't walk for once but his magic showed him the way if he traveled by foot or on horseback. He needed to find the druids and talk to the elders. Stopping Sima, Merlin closed his eyes and let his magic reach out. Ah, over there. 

The druid camp was always well hidden, but the magic felt stronger the closer they came. Merlin liked that Sima didn't shy away from it, but seemed to be curious about it. 

The whispers of "Emrys" welcomed them when he stopped the horse and slid down. 

"Hello!" Merlin smiled and greeted some of the druids he knew from back when they were kids with handshakes and hugs. 

As he entered the tent where the elders met, Miandor got up. "Emrys! We've been expecting you." He gestured for Merlin to sit. 

Merlin's smile was a bit strained. It was only natural that they felt his presence in the magic the way he felt theirs, but it was always a bit weird. He was handed a tea by one of the women. "Thank you."

The elders looked at him and waited. 

Taking a deep breath, Merlin tried to remember the little speech he had assembled in his head on his way here, but none of it made much sense anymore. "You know...I know that the time where I have to leave Ealdor is nearing."

Miandor nodded. "We had hoped that you would be in Camelot now already."

The smile vanished from Merlin's face. "Some things take time. I will go to Camelot, just not immediately. And we need to talk about the time after."

+++

Riding into Ealdor the next day, Merlin was looking forward to seeing Arthur again. They had not even been two days apart, but it felt like forever. They hadn't been separated for so long since Arthur came to Ealdor. When he was done making sure that Sima had everything she needed, he walked over to their house in time to see Leon leave. 

"You're back, that's good."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Leon shook his head. "Not at all." He smiled carefully. "I...better go see if Lea needs help with the baby."

Merlin nodded and smiled. Just before he left, Lea had given birth to a beautiful little baby boy and Merlin had never seen anyone beam more proudly than Leon. "Tell her, I'll come visit her when she is up for it."

"Will do."

Merlin frowned a little when he watched Leon making his way to Lea's house. Something was off. 

"Arthur...is everything..." The 'alright with Leon' vanished when he opened the door and saw Arthur standing by the window, looking out. "What's wrong?"

In a few strides, he was by Arthur's side and wrapped his arms around him. "Hello."

Arthur took a deep breath. "How did it go?"

"Quite good, I think. They seemed delighted that we want to come back for the big celebrations and promised their help finding the holy places around Camelot. I'm sure they know exactly where they are, but it's good to stay in touch."

"Good."

Arthur still hadn't turned around.

Merlin nuzzled into his neck. "What is it, Arthur?"

"It's..." Arthur sighed. "It's Leon."

Merlin let go and took a step back. "What's wrong with Leon? He seemed a bit off when I met him on my way here."

"He's not coming back with us." Arthur swallowed.

He didn't know what to say, so he just stood there. 

"You knew?" Arthur asked in wonder. 

"I didn't, it was just...we talked a while back...and he said he's thinking about staying. He has a family now and all that." 

Merlin watched how Arthur took a deep breath and changed back into the prince of Camelot, just the way he had seen him do when the patrols arrived. 

"Maybe it's better that way."

Wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, Merlin made eye contact. "I know he's your best friend, but...don't you want him to be happy?"

Arthur leaned into him heavily. "He's always been around. Since I can remember. It will be very different without him." 

"I'm sure that quitting the knights wasn't an easy decision for him either. But we will see him every time we come here." Merlin tried to sound positive. 

It took Arthur a while before he pulled back. "You're right." He tried to smile and then shrugged. "Guess we'll have to find a new knight."

"Then again..." Merlin's face light up. "He doesn't have to quit."

"What do you mean?"

"He can still be a knight."

Arthur shook his head. "You're making no sense. He wants to be a farmer."

"He can be both."

"Both?"

"Yes!" Merlin beamed. "You know, part of me didn't want to leave here because then there's nobody with magic to protect the village. But with Leon staying, there will be a knight here! Someone who can protect the others. Not with magic," Merlin shrugged, "but with all the skills he learned in Camelot. He can continue training the others and be...I don't know, your connection, making sure that nobody claims Ealdor for a different king?"

Arthur blinked. A wide smile showed on his face. "You're brilliant! I'm going to talk to him!"

With that, Arthur was already on his way to the door, leaving Merlin to stumble after him.


End file.
